O Que Machuca Mais
by AnnaMel
Summary: Gina finalmente coloca a situação com Harry às claras.
1. Uma conversa

Silêncio não era algo normal na Toca. Afinal, uma casa pequena, onde viviam 6 pessoas no verão e ainda contava com os hóspedes adicionais, fora todos os degraus soltos e as portas que rangiam, era quase impossível ser silencioso.

Entretanto, era exatamente dessa maneira que vinha se encontrando a casa nos últimos dias: silenciosa. As pessoas andavam silenciosamente, respiravam fazendo um mínimo de barulho. Quem entrasse pela porta teria a impressão que se tratava de uma casa abandonada. Somente os múrmurios de uma conversa aqui, outra lá, denunciavam a presença de mais pessoas.

Tudo isso por causa da guerra. Mesmo com um casamento sendo organizado, as pessoas tinham medo de falar alto ou saltitar alegremente. Qualquer sinal de alegria trazia a lembrança de que talvez aquilo não durasse muito tempo.

O medo tomava conta de todas as ações. Era estranho pensar que, no mesmo momento em que Gina se encontrava olhando pela janela do quarto, em algum lugar, a Prof. McGonagall e vários outros representantes do Ministério decidiam se Hogwarts abriria suas portas para um novo ano letivo. E, em algum lugar, talvez até mesmo na primeira casa depois da curva da estrada de terra que levava à Toca, Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte decidiam qual seria o próximo passo, quem seria a próxima vítima.

Naquele dia, a véspera do casamento de Gui e Fleur, Gina estava se sentindo um pouco mais triste do que o normal. _Ele_ tinha chegado. Parecia cansado e desanimado quando chegou, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, da casa dos tios. Deu um "Oi" meio parado, como pareciam estar todas as coisas ao seu redor, e subiu para colocar suas coisas no quarto de Rony. Nem ao menos parecia ter sentido metade da agitação que Gina sentiu ao vê-lo pela primeira vez desde o funeral. Desde de a última vez que haviam conversado.

Ela havia subido logo depois para seu quarto, com a esperança de que Hermione estivesse lá. Precisava conversar com alguém. Mas aparentemente, Hermione só tinha deixado suas coisas no quarto de Gina e tinha subido para o quarto de Rony também. Uma rápida olhada para o andar de cima confirmou suas suspeitas: a porta estava fechada. Provavelmente, trancada magicamente, já que os três já eram maiores de idade e podiam fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts.

Mais uma diferença que os afastava milhas e milhas. Ela estaria sempre atrás, sempre seria mais nova, mais inexperiente... aquela que é mais fácil deixar para trás. Gina não era nenhuma idiota. Sabia que eles estavam planejando algo. E sua intuição lhe dizia que eles não voltariam para Hogwarts, independentemente se a escola abrisse ou não.

De algum modo, ela sempre soube que seria assim. Contudo, tal certeza não a impedia de sentir um aperto no peito ao saber que eles a deixariam para trás. Que _ele_ a deixaria para trás. E, dessa vez, não adiantaria brigar ou gritar...

Decidida a esquecer da presença do trio, ela sentou-se em sua cama e passou a observar a paisagem através de sua janela. O verão havia trazido lindas cores aos campos e os animais faziam festa com o sol. Gina se permitiu um sorriso sarcástico ao pensar que era irônico que, num tempo de tanta morte e tanto sofrimento, o tempo estivesse tão bonito. Se esse tal Deus de quem os trouxas falavaqm tanto realmente existisse, ele tinha um senso de humor muito estranho.

O jantar daquela noite foi um pouco mais tumultuado do que o normal (apesar de que, nos últimos tempos, qualquer barulho já seria o suficiente para tumultuar o ambiente). Isso se devia ao fato de haver pessoas a mais na mesa: Carlinhos, que tinha chegado para o casamento do dia seguinte, Fred e Jorge, que haviam decidido que seria melhor passar a noite na própria Toca em vez de seu próprio apartamento, já que o casamento aconteceria ali (Gina desconfiava que era só uma maneira de ter suas vestes lavadas pela mãe), Lupin e Tonks, que chegaram de mãos dadas e haviam sido convidados por Molly, e, é claro, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que haviam chegado naquela tarde.

Gui estava jantando na casa de Fleur, para conhecer melhor os futuros sogros. Era para acontecer um jantar só, com a família do noivo e da noiva, mas os parentes de Fleur eram tão arrogantes que a idéia não foi bem vista por nenhum dos lados. Assim, na noite anterior, fora Fleur que jantara com os Weasleys na Toca e agora Gui jantava no hotel onde a família dela estava hospedada.

Mais Weasleys eram esperados para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas a maioria chegaria apenas para o casamento, por questões de segurança. Gina achava que era melhor assim, para que sua mãe não tivesse que se preocupar com familiares estranhos hospedados na casa. Harry e Hermione não contavam como visitas, já que eram praticamente da família.

Porém, algo estava errado. Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam descido do quarto naquela tarde e ficaram um bom tempo conversando com Molly, Arthur e Remus. Sobre o quê exatamente era um mistério, embora Gina já desconfiasse. O que quer que fosse, porém, havia deixado no ar um clima de tensão. Molly parecia ter chorado muito e ainda tinha os olhos inchados. Arthur e Remus estavam visivelmente preocupados. Tonks ainda tentara animar Remus, mas ele realmente não estava bem.

Depois de se certificar que todos haviam acabado de jantar, Arthur levantou-se.

- Bem, tenho certeza que todos notaram algo de estranho. Por isso, acho melhor pôr a situação em pratos limpos. Harry, por favor - Ele gesticulou para que Harry levantasse.

Harry definitivamente não estava esperando por isso.

- Mas, Sr. Weasley...

- Nada de mas, Harry. Se você tomou essa decisão, já é adulto o suficiente para encarar as conseqüências.

Ao ver que não havia escapatória, Harry deu um último olhar para Lupin, mas esse apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando claro que concordava com Arthur. Então, Harry levantou-se.

- Bom... - Harry passou o olhar por todos que estavam sentados na mesa. Seu olhar pareceu demorar-se um pouco mais em Gina, que pensou ter visto algo familiar nos olhos verdes, mas o que quer que fosse, no segundo seguinte já não estava mais lá. - Eu, o Rony e a Hermione descobrimos pistas importantes em relação a Voldemort. Por isso, decidimos investigar um pouco mais a fundo. Por isso, vamos partir amanhã, logo depois do casamento, para checar algumas informações. Nós não sabemos quando vamos voltar, por isso, decidimos não voltar à Hogwarts para nosso sétimo ano. - Dito isso, Harry olhou para os dois amigos que estavam sentados ao seu lado, como se para pedir apoio. Os dois apenas afirmaram com a cabeça.

A mesa ficou no mais absoluto e completo silêncio depois da declaração. Porém, logo pode-se ouvir os soluços de Molly:

- Mas vocês são novos demais para saírem por aí, sem rumo, sozinhos. Quem vai cuidar de vocês, checar se estão comendo direito, cuidar das roupas... - sua frase foi entrecortada de soluços. Arthur, que estava ao seu lado, apenas a abraçou e deixou que ela soluçasse contra o seu peito.

- Molly, querida, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Os três já são maiores de idade e podem decidir sobre suas vidas...

- Mas, Arthur, eles são apenas crianças. Crianças que cresceram demais. Não estão prontos para encarar a realidade - depois disso, só conseguia se ouvir os soluços que ela dava, com a cabeça enterrada no peito do marido.

- Pai, você não pode estar concordando com isso! - Carlinhos finalmente pareceu ter recuperado a própria voz. Fred e Jorge, acordados de seu torpor pela explosão de Carlinhos, imediatamente levantaram-se de sua cadeira e começaram a concordar com Carlinhos. Logo, todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo.

Gina, que estava durante esse tempo todo com a cabeça baixa, examinando atentamente as próprias mãos que se encontravam no colo, sentiu de repente que estava sendo observada. Levantando os olhos, viu que Harry estava olhando diretamente para ela, esperando sua reação. Gina, porém, sem dizer uma palavra mas sem quebrar o contato visual com Harry, levantou-se.

E então, ainda sem emitir um som sequer, saiu da cozinha, deixando para trás toda a confusão. Nem percebeu que havia subido as escadas até notar que estava em seu quarto. Batendo a porta com força, se jogou em sua cama, em seguida se encolhendo. Quando percebeu, estava fazendo algo que havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais faria: com a cabeça no travesseiro, Gina chorou. Não o choro desesperado, cheio de soluços como o de sua mãe. Chorou silenciosamente, deixando que as lágrimas grossas molhassem seu travesseiro.

Finalmente, dormiu. Sem pôr pijamas ou escovar os dentes.

Gina não soube como a confusão acabou, mas o fato é que quando acordou na manhã seguinte, todos já estavam conformados com o fato de que Harry, Rony e Hermione estariam partindo depois da festa do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ninguém sabia exatamente para onde eles iriam, ou como, ou quanto tempo ficariam por lá. Apenas sabiam que eles partiriam.

Hermione tentou dizer algo sobre a mais nova aventura do trio, mas Gina a interrompeu. Não queria saber de nada. Hermione ainda insistiu um pouco, mas Gina não era uma Weasley só por causa do cabelo vermelho, e Hermione acabou desistindo, limitando-se a comentários sobre o tempo e o casamento.

Enfim, o casamento aconteceu. Gina acabou tendo que usar o vestido dourado que Fleur havia escolhido, apesar de contra a sua vontade. O problema não era o vestido, aliás de muito bom gosto, mas sim o fato de que, se não fosse o casamento de seu irmão mais velho, Gina não teria saído do quarto o dia inteiro. Mas ela não era tão egoísta e participou da cerimônia, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem, que seu coração não parecia ter sido pisoteado por mil hipogrifos.

Ela notou Harry olhando para ela, claro. Como não poderia ter notado? Mas fez questão de fingir que não o havia visto. Ele tentou de todo jeito chamar sua atenção durante a festa, mas ela simplesmente não quis lhe dar nenhuma atenção.

Não ficou surpresa quando ele finalmente pediu licença (ela estava dançando com Jorge) e a abraçou no meio da pista de dança. Ele sabia, é claro, que Gina nunca faria um escândalo que arruinasse o casamento do irmão. E, mesmo ela tendo ficado dura como as armaduras de Hogwarts durante toda a música que eles dançaram e não ter dito uma palavra enquanto ele tentava conversar com ela, ele não desistiu. Quando percebeu que a música estava acabando, pegou com força no seu braço, chegando a quase machucá-la, e praticamente a arrastou para longe da pista, que havia sido montada no jardim.

Quando já haviam se distanciado o bastante para que niguém pudesse ouví-los, Gina se dirigiu a Harry pela primeira vez:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, me arrastando assim, feito um trasgo ou algo assim?

- Olha! - Harry deu um sorriso sarcástico - A garota não é muda.

- Claro que não! Eu só escolho as pessoas que valem a pena conversar.

- Gina... - ele parecia estar se controlando - olha, nós precisamos conversar.

Ela riu.

- Conversar, Harry? Para quê? Não sou mais sua namorada, esqueceu? Por que você quer conversar comigo?

- Gina, mesmo a gente não estando mais junto, eu preciso te explicar umas coisas...

- Explicar umas coisas? Harry, essa com quem você está falando é a Gina Weasley, sabe? Aquela garota que é boa para beijar, para você se esfregar com ela nos armários de vassouras de Hogwarts... só isso. Quando a coisa fica séria, é mais fácil deixar ela de lado.

- Gina, as coisas não são assim e você sabe disso! - O volume da voz dele foi aumentando.

- Mas para mim, parece que foi exatamente isso, sim! Por que então você nunca me contou nada, hein? Será que eu não significava nada para você? Porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto!

Ele ia dizer (ou melhor, gritar) alguma coisa, quando se controlou e, colocando ela sentada num tronco de árvore caído no chão, respirou fundo e começou a falar, num tom calmo:

- Eu não vou nem tentar explicar que você significa muito para mim, porque eu sei que, no fundo, você sabe. E também sei que você entende que eu preciso ir, Gina. Então, só me explica porque você está tão irritada assim.

- Porque eu estou sendo deixada para trás de novo.- Ela disse isso num tom baixo, como se todas as forças dela já tivessem se esvaído.

- Gina, você não pode ir junto dessa vez. Não dá. Nem aparatar você sabe ainda... e depois. Não, chega. Eu já te expliquei tudo que tinha para explicar. E eu sei que você tem consciência disso tudo.

- Harry, eu aceitei quando você acabou tudo comigo, porque eu não estava surpresa. Não mesmo. Na verdade, eu vinha esperando por isso. Mas, só porque eu aceitei essa situação, não quer dizer que eu tenha entendido. Muito menos que eu tenha gostado dela. - Ela suspirou. Parecia que toda a raiva que sentia dele até cinco minutos atrás ia aos poucos desaparecendo, deixando apenas um vazio no seu peito.

- Eu queria que fosse diferente - Ele não olhava mais para ela, e sim para o horizonte, como se quisesse ver além, como se quisesse achar uma solução para o que não podia ser solucionado.

Ela levantou a cabeça e dirigiu seu olhar para onde ele estava observando.

- Eu sei. - Ela respondeu, enfim. - É isso que machuca mais. 

Emoções conflitantes passavam por Gina. Uma parte dela queria dizer adeus e sair correndo para se trancar em seu quarto, para não ter de vê-lo partir, sem saber se iria voltar. Mas a outra, a maior parte, talvez a parte mais masoquista, queria aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinha com ele.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer - ela disse, acabando com o silêncio - Sabe, eu achava que tinha desistido de você. Eu gostei do Michael, e quis muito me apaixonar pelo Dino. Muito mesmo. Mas não consegui. E foi você me abraçar depois daquela partida e todos os meus esforços com o Dino foram por água abaixo. - Ela deu uma pausa, e virou. Olhando diretamente para ele, continuou - Eu odeio você um pouco, sabia? Odeio porque você me faz virar uma garotinha de 11 anos que ainda fica vermelha na presença do melhor amigo do irmão mais velho. Me faz virar essa menina patética que eu não sou. Mas não tem jeito. Desisti de lutar contra isso. Por isso, quando você voltar, eu quero que você saiba que vou estar te esperando, se você ainda me quiser.

- Gina... - Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela não deixou.

- Não tente me convencer do contrário. Se você achar alguém pelo caminho que te faça feliz, pode deixar, eu não vou ficar brava. Mas o fato, Harry, é que enquanto eu souber que nós ainda temos uma esperança, qualquer outro relacionamento que eu tenha não vai dar certo. Acredite em mim, eu tentei por 5 anos me convencer que você não me afetava mais. - Ela deu um sorriso melancólico - Eu cansei de mentir para mim mesma, Harry. Enquanto nossa história não tiver um ponto final, seja ele qual for, eu não vou ficar em paz. Acho que você também não. Então, vou ficar aqui, te esperando. Patético, eu sei, mas já estou me acostumando a isso.

E dizendo isso, fez um pequeno carinho em sua bochecha e saiu correndo, esperando esconder as lágrimas.


	2. Uma idéia

Os dias que se seguiram depois da partida dos três foram, se possível, ainda mais tensos. Molly olhava para o relógio, para os ponteiros todos em "Perigo Mortal" e chorava um choro sentido, que quebrava o coração da Gina. A Toca havia se transformado em um novo quartel-general para a Ordem, e muitas pessoas vinham ali no meio das suas missões para comer, dormir ou simplesmente descansar num lugar mais calmos.

Gina, em seu silêncio, observava aqueles que passavam por ali, como se procurasse alguma pista, alguma informação. Mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: lá fora, as coisas pioravam cada vez mais. Os olhos de todos, sem exceção, eram cansados. Todos chegavam desanimados. Saíam um pouco melhores, prontos para enfrentar o mundo outra vez.

E Gina, ao observar todos aqueles que lutavam pela paz no mundo bruxo, sentia-se uma inútil. Porém, era claro que ninguém deixaria que ela lutasse. Ela só pedia a Merlin que Hogwarts voltasse a funcionar. Se tivesse que ficar ali, com certeza enlouqueceria esperando notícias daqueles que amava e que estavam em missões, trabalhando disfarçados para obter informações ou até mesmo enfrentando os Comensais da Morte cara-a-cara.

Finalmente, cinco dias depois do seu aniversário, chegou a notícia: as autoridades haviam decidido que, se houvesse um número mínimo de alunos dispostos a voltar a Hogwarts, haveria um novo ano letivo. Gina suspirou de felicidade e tratou de mandar corujas para todos que conhecia perguntando se voltariam ou não. Muitas respostas foram negativas, o que a deixou um pouco preocupada. Mas, naquela mesma noite, ela ficou sabendo que não era com os outros que ela devia ficar preocupada.

- Mas, mãe! Eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, tenho que estudar.

- Gina, eu não sei se é seguro. Muitas da barreiras de proteção de Hogwarts foram danificadas na última batalha. E agora, sem Dumbledore... - Molly olhou para o teto, contendo as lágrimas. - Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui, me ajudando. É bem provável que nós teremos que nos mudar novamente para Grimmauld Place, logo que as barreiras de lá tenham sido renovadas, para que eu possa cuidar dos membros durante as missões. Você sabe que a Toca não é grande o suficiente...

- EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO! - Gina finalmente explodiu - Eu sinto muito, mãe, mas se eu ficar aqui, nesse lugar, eu vou enlouquecer. Eu tenho que ter algo para ocupar minha cabeça - Gina falou agora mais calma. - Mãe, por favor, entenda. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar somente vendo as pessoas passarem. É muito importante para mim voltar para Hogwarts.

- Eu concordo com ela, Molly. - Disse Arthur, que acabara de chegar com Remus e ouvira a última parte da conversa. - Ela ficará melhor em Hogwarts, onde poderá aprender como se defender e como fazer poções e feitiços que talvez um dia possam salvar sua vida do que se ficar aqui, conosco.

- Arthur...

- Molly, eu sei que é difícil para você, especialmente depois que eles foram embora. Mas tente entender, sim? Se Gina ficasse aqui, nós sempre estaríamos ocupados demais para lhe ensinar alguma coisa. E é importante que Gina aprenda a se defender. Nunca se sabe quando será necessário, ou se nós estaremos por perto.

- Bom, vendo por esse lado...

- Se você me permite dizer algo, Molly, seu marido tem razão. É melhor que Gina saiba se defender sozinha.

Molly então olhou para Gina, que sorria para a mãe, e finalmente concordou.

- Por Merlin, onde eu estava enquanto minhas crianças cresceram tanto?

Assim, ficou decidido que Gina voltaria para Hogwarts. Porém, a confirmação de que Hogwarts realmente abriria naquele ano só veio uma semana antes do começo do ano letivo. Excepcionalmente, não haveria naquele ano lista de material. Todos os livros que os alunos usariam seriam providenciados pela própria biblioteca.

- São tão poucos alunos que McGonnagal decidiu que não valia a pena arriscar os pais indo até o Beco Diagonal. - Disse Fred, uma tarde em que ele e Jorge vieram comer alguma coisa. Os gêmeos andavam muito ocupados com as encomendas do Ministério e com suas lojas que, apesar de todos os acontecimentos, ainda eram movimentadas. As pessoas pareciam usar suas invenções como uma válvula de escape para todo o sofrimento que viam ao seu redor.

As informações chegavam aos poucos até a Toca, quase como se em partes: algumas vezes, algum membro da Ordem que trabalhava no Ministério trazia a notícia de um ataque ou outro (Tonks era uma das que mais trazia notícias e se lembrava de comentar uma coisa ou outra com Gina), outras vezes eram pedaços não muito confiáveis que podiam ser lidos no _Profeta Diário_: Harry Potter visto em Liverpool; dois corpos encontrados mortos dentro de uma loja abandonada no Beco Diagonal...

Por sorte, logo chegou o dia 1º de Setembro. Naquele ano, o modo de chegar até Hogwarts seria diferente, já que o _Expresso de Hogwarts_ seria um alvo muito fácil. Assim, os aurores formariam grupos e os acompanhariam, cada um de um meio de transporte diferente, até o castelo. O grupo de Gina, que se constítuia em Gina, Luna e três meninos muito parecidos da Corvinal, que Gina desconfiava que fossem irmãos, mas não tinha certeza, acompanhado de quatro aurores, entre eles Tonks, chegou à Hogsmeade usando uma Chave de Portal (uma velha caneta esferográfica - pelo que os meninos disseram. Gina pensou que seu pai adoraria aquele item para sua coleção). De Hogsmeade, foram caminhando até os portões de Hogwarts. Os aurores estavam ainda mais apreensivos naquele momento do que estiveram durante a viagem, olhando para os lados ao perceber qualquer tipo de movimento, com as varinhas em punho.

Felizmente, nada aconteceu. Quando Gina finalmente entrou no castelo, percebeu que as coisas haviam mudado logo no Salão Principal. Não havia mais as quatro mesas, cada uma para uma casa, apenas uma. Havia mudanças também nos dormitórios: As garotas de cada casa dormiriam juntas, não sendo mais divididas pelos anos que cursavam. Gina contou as camas e percebeu que haviam onze apenas. Ainda não havia ninguém no dormitório, de modo que Gina sentou-se na cama que tinha seu baú e esperou. Cinco minutos mais tarde, rangeu os dentes ao perceber que naquele ano, seria afortunada o bastante para dividir o mesmo dormitório com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Suspirou fundo quando se lembrou de todas as histórias que Hermione contava das duas, mesmo antes do começo do namoro de Lilá com Rony. Depois, as histórias ficaram ainda piores. Apesar de Gina ter certeza que a mudança nas histórias nada tinham a ver com alguma mudança no comportamento de Lilá e tudo a ver com _quem_ a menina estava namorando, aquelas histórias não aumentavam em nada sua vontade em dividir um quarto com ela.

O ponto positivo é que Lilá fingiu nem notar sua presença, ao contrário de quando ainda namorava com Rony, quando fazia questão de a chamar de "cunhada". O negativo é que isso não a impediu de ouvir os risinhos e comentários que a outra fazia com Parvati.

Demelza também havia voltado e pelo que contou para Gina também havia sido difícil convencer seus pais que devia voltar para Hogwarts. Haviam ainda três meninas do quarto ano e três do terceiro.Infelizmente, Romilda Vane e suas companheiras haviam voltado. Não havia ninguém do segundo e do primeiro ano. Gina deduziu que quanto mais novos fossem os filhos, mais difícil convencer os pais que Hogwarts era um lugar seguro.

Ao chegar no Salão Principal na hora da janta, Gina percebeu que a Grifinória era a casa que mais tinha gente. Os sonserinos eram quase inexistentes, os corvinais eram poucos, os lufa-lufa menos ainda. Ao todo, Gina contou mais ou menos 50 alunos. Em um ano letivo normal, havia cerca de trezentos...

Ao ir para cama, naquela noite, passou pela cabeça de Gina que, com a diminuição radical do número de alunos, o número de mesas do Salão Principal era apenas uma das várias mudanças que iriam ocorrer naquele ano. Ao acordar para o primeiro dia de aula e receber o seu horário, ela percebeu que estava certa.

Havia aulas para as quatro casas juntas, aulas para o sexto e sétimo anos combinadas... não era algo fácil de entender. Ela decidiu que o melhor seria tentar memorizar em que lugar deveria estar a que hora do dia e não com quem teria as aulas.

As semanas foram passando. Todo dia, no café da manhã, algumas corajosas corujas ainda faziam a entrega da correspondência para os alunos. Gina sempre levantava a cabeça esperançosa, mas as notícias que ela estava esperando nunca vinham. As más notícias, entretanto, nunca faltavam.

Até que, uma bela noite, os estudantes tiveram uma surpresa. Na mesa dos professores, estava Remus Lupin. Ele comia pouco e falava baixo, logo ninguém entendeu porque o antigo professor (que agora, todos sabiam que era um lobisomem) estava ali. Gina deixou para fazer as perguntas que estavam entaladas na garganta quando a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido para seus respectivos quartos.

- Remus!

- Olá, Gina. Como vão as aulas?

- Vão indo. Um pouco diferente do que eu estava acostumada, mas já era de se esperar. E a Tonks, como está?

- Bem, trabalhando bastante, mas quem não está, não é mesmo?

- É... e você, como está? - Gina ainda estranhava tratar o professor por você, já que uma parte dela sempre queria chamá-lo de Prof. Lupin, mas ele havia sido categórico em pedir que ela o tratasse por Remus.

- Bem, também. Na medida do possível.

- O que você veio fazer por aqui? - ela tentou fazer a pergunta soar o mais casual possível, mas um brilho no olhar de Remus denunciou que ele já estava esperando por essa pergunta desde o começo da conversa.

- Você quer dizer, além de comer um pouco? - E sorriu - Bom, vim conversar com a Profa. McGonnagall e pedir um favor.

- Sobre o quê?

- Gina, você sabe que eu não poderia estar contando tudo isso, não é?

- Mas agora você já começou e me deixou curiosa. E então, Remus, sobre o quê?

Ele olhou ao redor, e, somente depois de se certificar que não havia ninguém nas proximidades, começou a explicar em voz baixa:

- Bom, na Ordem, nós nos deparamos com um problema que não havia sido previsto... com todas as lutas e todos os ataques, muitas crianças estão ficando órfãs. Não só isso, mas vários membros da Ordem e dos Aurores não tem um lugar seguro para suas próprias crianças. Todas elas precisam de um lugar, e eu pensei que talvez, com a redução do número de alunos, houvesse espaço o bastante para elas aqui.

- Esse espaço existe, Remus. Mais da metade dos quartos estão fechados... mas você fala como se a Profa. McGonnagall tivesse dito não.

- Isso porque ela disse.

- Mas por quê? Hogwarts seria o lugar perfeito para essas crianças.

- Pois é, mas como a Minerva mesmo me explicou, o espaço existe, mas não há ninguém que possa tomar conta das crianças. Os professores estão ocupados, e deixar tantas crianças pequenas sob os cuidados de elfos-domésticos não é uma boa idéia... parece que voltamos à estaca zero.

- Nossa, é verdade, não tinha pensado nisso... - de repente uma idéia começou a se formar na cabeça de Gina - Remus, por que nós mesmos, os alunos, não ajudamos a cuidar delas. Não somos mais crianças, e a gente podia ajudar...

- O problema é que não é só questão de cuidar delas, Gina. Mesmo que vocês conseguissem se organizar para cuidar dessas crianças sem que isso interferisse em suas aulas, elas também necessitam ser protegidas. Nunca se sabe quando haverá um ataque, e Hogwarts não é mais a mesma desde que Dumbledore morreu...

- Quanto à isso, talvez eu tenha a solução. Eu venho pensado nisso há algum tempo, mas ainda não havia colocado em prática: Remus, e se a gente reavivasse o AD?

- O AD? Mas eu achei que vocês já estivessem tendo aulas de defesa até demais.

- Não posso dizer que nós não estamos, mas o fato é que uma coisa que ficou muito clara pra mim no quarto ano, é que é muito mais fácil aprender certos feitiços com alguém que esteja passando mais ou menos pelas mesmas coisas que você. Não só isso, mas o AD também era bem mais prático e nós mesmo podíamos dar sugestões sobre o que queríamos aprender e pedir ajuda quando tínhamos dificuldades...

- Ok, ok, você me convenceu. Mas você realmente acha que a Minerva vai dar permissão para um bando de alunos, grande parte deles menores de idade, cuidar e proteger tantas crianças?

- Isso a gente só vai saber se apresentar a idéia. Sinceramente, Remus, você consegue pensar em algo melhor?

- Não, e não vou negar que se as crianças estivessem num lugar seguro, sendo bem tratadas, muitas das nossas preocupações acabariam... - Remus passou as mãos pelo rosto, num sinal de cansaço. - Tudo bem, acho que vale a pena tentar. Mas, antes que nós apresentemos qualquer coisa para a Profa. McGonnagall, eu vou tentar ver se consigo alguém lá de fora para ajudar você na liderança do AD. Talvez a Tonks...

- Calma aí, calma aí... Liderança do AD? Eu?

- Claro... você me parece a melhor opção. Mas vocês podem fazer uma votação... eu só acho que vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o Harry.

- Não sei se eu concordo, mas... Por falar nele, Remus, alguma notícia? - ela tentou não parecer muito ansiosa. Não adiantou.

- A última informação que nós tivemos foi que eles estavam na Espanha. Mas isso já faz uma semana.

- Ah... eles estão bem?

- Até onde a gente sabe, sim.

Um sorriso de alívio tomou conta do rosto dela.

- Gina, acho que é melhor eu ir. Mas quanto à AD, não comente nada com ninguém por enquanto. Talvez só com os antigos membros mais próximos, mas não deixe a notícia se espalhar... muito. Eu volto daqui a uma semana com a resposta.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar. Tchau, Remus.

- Ah, e Gina...

- Sim? - Ela disse, parando e voltando-se para ele.

- Se chegar alguma outra notícia deles, não se preocupe, que eu trago para você.

Ela só sorriu em resposta.

_N/A: Decidi continuar, finalmente, esta fic. Pretendo dar um fim nela até o bendito 21 de Julho. Qualquer dúvida/sugestão ou comentário, é só deixar um review, que será muito apreciado!_


End file.
